


kitten licks

by feiji



Category: Royal Alchemist (Video Game)
Genre: (a little), (somewhat), (sort of), Anal Sex, Animal Play, Begging, Butt Plugs, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Teasing, after timeskip, alexis tops, aurelius bottoms, implied homoerotic swordfighting, implied marriage, sex after dueling, there shouldnt be any spoilers since its all just prawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feiji/pseuds/feiji
Summary: Alexis and Aurelius receive agiftfrom their dutiful brother-in-law, Nazir.
Relationships: Prince Aurelius/Male!Alexis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	kitten licks

**Author's Note:**

> look man, im sorry, but it had to be done.  
> (top!alexis X bot!aurelius)  
> un-beta'd, so if i find any mistakes i'll come and fix them.
> 
> a few things:  
> i have a headcanon (with an accomplice) that aurelius/alexis is:  
> -a switch cp  
> -they determine who tops by swordfighting or chess(and aurelius loses a lot because alexis tanked combat and int trying to woo him)
> 
> leave a kudo if you thought the food was delicious( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) i swear im professional chef

"Alexis!" an exasperated, scandalized voice sounded from Prince Aurelius, who was pinned beneath him. Alexis gulped, trying to maintain his composure. The muscles in his arms were still singing with soreness from their earlier swordfight and Alexis swore there was a bruise forming at where Aurelius rammed his sword hilt into his shoulder while they were facing each other off, but the spoils of his victory were worth it.

"Is anything the matter?" Alexis teased, his voice coming out with a hint of breathlessness. He leaned down, looming over Aurelius' back, and whispered, "Your Highness."

His chest was pressed against Aurelius and he felt the small shudder that ran down the prince's back, betraying that sliver of excitement hidden beneath an embarrassed, red-veiled face. If it weren't for the combat training and countless sparring sessions back then, Alexis was sure he would have been the one below instead and wearing the ridiculously enticing... _toy_ that Nazir had gifted to them with a wink.

Neither of them were experts in bed, at least when compared to Nazir, but they knew enough to understand what the cat-eared hairband and tail were for. Alexis' face had turned red like a passionate sunset upon seeing the contents of the box. The ears were, admittedly, cute-- it was the tail that made shame gnaw at his insides. Nazir may have grown up, but this shamelessness of his hadn't gone away one bit and his thick face seemed to have become thicker than three bricks... What in the world was he thinking, buying this, for his _brother_ and _brother-in-law's_ use, no less?!

Aurelius had paled and let out a cough back then, his eyes averting from their little present. They didn't _have_ to use it, but Aurelius was, once again, the first to propose a swordfight to determine who had to yield ~~\--~~ and he had even insisted on it. From the gleam in his eyes, he must have been set on winning this time, yet here he was again, on the losing end of their deal once more.

It felt as if the prince had been losing time and time again to the duels he initiated himself, though Alexis had to admit, it turned him on to see that faltering expression when Aurelius realized that he had been cornered, and the sharp look in his eyes when Alexis had him on the ground, arms locked behind his back, proclaiming himself the victor. It was one of the moments where Aurelius' face would flush a shade of red, and while Alexis would have withdrawn if he was truly unwilling, Aurelius insisted on holding up his _'penalty'_.

They were both still riled up from their match, the blood in their veins boiling and their bodies hot. For Alexis, this hedonistic view of Aurelius from the back was not helping him to calm down. The cat-ear headband's white fur was stark against Aurelius' dark, cascading hair; there was a bell on each ear too, jingling with every movement the person below him made. The soft chimes were oddly sensual, given their current situation, which couldn't be said to be pure in any way.

Something about the colour of the cat ears made Alexis realize-- Nazir had probably bought this assuming that _Alexis_ would be the one between Aurelius and him to wear it. _Ah_ , Alexis chuckled, _how the tables had turned_... He had to admit, though, this innocent colour of white was not bad on Aurelius.

Hand reaching out, Alexis caressed one soft and lush ear, feeling the smooth and fine material between his fingers. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Aurelius' flushed nape, relishing in the soft gasp emitted by the man below him. He mouthed at his neck, peppering light kisses over Aurelius' pale skin, touches too light to bruise and paint the white canvas of his skin with red blooms.

Alexis could sense that Aurelius was impatient, yet the other kept his complaints in his mouth, like a--

Alexis swallowed, closing his eyes and letting out a breath. This get-up was really getting to him. His cock was straining in his pants but Alexis held back from his impulses, intending to take it slow. To Aurelius though, it was probably unjust torture.

Eyes hazy and throat going dry, Alexis reached down to grab the base of the toy, fingers wrapped around the white tail. He tugged on it ever so slightly, the plug catching on the rim of Aurelius' hole. Licking his lips, Alexis' hand twisted its grip on the toy, making Aurelius groan beneath him.

"Aurelius?" Alexis withdrew his hand, mild worry setting in his heart, afraid that he might have hurt the other on accident.

"Are you done?" Aurelius barked back, twisting his body so that he met Alexis in the eyes. His voice was steady, but not without a hint of impatience and a quivering note in his words. He was fine, which laid to rest Alexis' worry. However, Aurelius' desire was laid bare and out in the open, words spelt clearly without needing to be voiced, and the fact that he willed for it... that he _wanted_ this ~~\--~~ it stoked the churning fire in Alexis' gut, making him use all his willpower to not let loose his impulses.

"Y- yeah..." Mind guided dizzy by yearning, Alexis had to swallow his saliva once, pulling back from where he stuck to Aurelius' back like a sticky piece of rice. His hand was once again on the toy and he had the mind to ask before pulling it out, "Is it alright?"

"Do you have to ask such trivial questions, _Rosenkreuz_?" Aurelius huffed, eyebrows drawn into an annoyed yet pretty frown, only for his mouth to part open in a surprised gasp as Alexis pulled on the tail, coaxing the toy out. Aurelius buried his face into the pillows, thighs trembling as his hole clenched around the girth of the plug, as if trying to keep it there.

It was merely seconds long, but to Aurelius it felt torturous and slow, akin to holding a piece of candy before a child but denying it to them; in sight, but out of reach. Without the toy snug where it was, Aurelius felt empty and, shamefully enough, itching for something ~~\--~~ for _Alexis_ ~~\--~~ to fill it up.

Behind him, Alexis began to undress, leaving his garments discarded to the side of the bed. Aurelius paled at the fact that he did so, but he couldn't deny that his heart throbbed at the sound of Alexis disrobing, even the sinless sound of cloth shuffling sounding so sensual in his ear.

Just as he was musing about his shamelessly wanton feelings, a hot head prodded against his back and his muscles unconsciously tensed up, relaxing only when he willed himself to. Alexis entered in one smooth motion, his length buried to the hilt and enveloped by the welcoming warmth of Aurelius' insides.

"Aurelius-" Alexis stuttered, overwhelmed by the burning heat over his cock, desire held back for far too long. He leaned down and mouthed at Aurelius' neck, teeth occasionally dragging over the sweaty skin.

" _Your Highness_ ," Alexis' words were a whisper and Aurelius shuddered at his use of formalities in bed, more so in a situation like this. His voice, so visibly affected by lust, coupled with his fervent nips and kisses on his neck, made Aurelius' cock leak at the raw, sexual nature of it. "I'm going to move, alright?"

Aurelius hummed an acknowledgement, body tingly and anticipating the familiar thrusts, all too accustomed to the feeling of being taken. Alexis started with slow and shallow thrusts, the sensation of his length going in and out at such a leisurely pace feeling fuzzy for Aurelius. It was comforting and he could easily melt into it, as with their other nights of lazily tangling in the sheets.

Alexis' hips thrusted forward, plunging his cock deep into Aurelius' hole and drawing out a groan from the man beneath him ~~\--~~ if only Aurelius were bolder, he would have called it a moan. The bells on the cat ears jingled with every thrust and Aurelius burned at the sound of it, his ears turning red from shame. It felt as if they were doing something so immoral, one that others wouldn't _normally_ do; his mind was brimming with embarrassment and yet his cock still leaked with every thrust of Alexis against _that_ spot ~~\--~~ the spot that made him see stars and bite on his bottom lip, for fear that any shameful sounds would spill out.

Alexis, on the other hand, was far more generous with his moans, a stuttering _'oh'_ as he bottomed out in Aurelius, and a pleasured _'ah'_ when Aurelius clenched on a particularly hard thrust. "Ah, Aurelius-" Alexis exhaled sharply, hips stuttering. Aurelius' ears burned a vivid carmine at the sensual call of his name, his neglected, weeping cock strained and throbbing, begging to be touched ~~\--~~ begging for _release_.

"Aurelius," Alexis called once more, his right hand moving away from Aurelius' hip to caress his thigh, the feathery feel of his fingers causing blooms of goosebumps over the bare skin of Aurelius. Alexis' fingers traveled towards his inner thigh, dangerously close to his cock. As if teasing, Alexis let his fingers graze the head of Aurelius' cock, feeling it jerk traitorously under his phantom touches.

Aurelius let out a muffled moan, much to Alexis' delight. "Let your voice out, Aurelius..." Alexis placed a persuading kiss on Aurelius' shoulder, sure to keep his hand a damned distance away from Aurelius' begging cock. Steadfastly, Aurelius shook his head, refusing out of embarrassment to moan, to be wanton and unreserved. Alexis' hand drew away completely, resting on Aurelius' thigh with a soft yet firm grip, "Please?"

Aurelius couldn't see his face from behind, but Alexis' voice was filled with watery puppy eyes pleading for a treat and Aurelius couldn't refuse him when he acted as such; but the embarrassment of having to let out his raw moans still burned at his insides. Alexis pouted, his purple eyes turning gloomy, but they were not without an undertone of mischievousness.

His fingers snaked over Aurelius' cock slick with precum, a sharp intake of air coming from Aurelius below. "Then I suppose..." Alexis whispered, fingers going over the leaking slit once, twice. His face was painted with a rosy tint as he continued, "I will just have to wring them out of you."

Alexis gave the cock in his hand a firm squeeze, moaning at the way Aurelius clenched around him so. Aurelius let out a startled cry, his knees digging into the bed sheets, toes curling at the heat palming his engorged erection. Alexis snapped his hips forward, delivering a brutal thrust towards Aurelius' sweet spot and successfully wrestling a strangled moan from his throat.

Alexis resumed his onslaught on Aurelius' back, not forgetting to fondle his weeping erection with teasing strokes, coaxing more precum from the reddened slit. "Alexis..!" Aurelius gasped into the sheets, clamping his mouth shut before any moans could leak out. Every thrust of Alexis rubbed against his prostate, sending tingling waves of pleasure throughout his body.

"So- ah, _stubborn_ , Your Highness," Alexis muttered into his shoulder, the slick and sweaty sounds of their coupling reverberating around the room. Alexis mouthed at Aurelius' shoulder blades, occasionally biting hard enough to leave temporary imprints of his teeth. "What a... bad kitten..."

"Who taught you to say those things...?!" Aurelius' ears flushed red and he gritted his teeth, a pink tint of shame dusted on his cheeks. He was nearly there, with Alexis' uncharacteristic dirty-talking and pleasuring of him from the front and back, yet he was unable to come, not with Alexis' thumb plugging his slit.

"Do you want to come?" Alexis asked, his tone breathless but teasing. "If you mewl for me, perhaps I would consider it."

 _"You...!"_ Aurelius made to swear at Alexis' presumptuous words, but his voice trailed off without forming the next word, the cresting gratification too much for him to refuse. This was not an issue in their other spring nights, yet this time Alexis was steadfast about wanting to hear his voice ~~\--~~ a stubborn Alexis was hard to persuade the other way to. Aurelius was sure that, as long as he continued to be in refusal, Alexis would probably not let him come even _once_ for the whole night.

Aurelius didn't have a face thick enough to verbally agree, only nodding once. Alexis was elated at the gesture, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to Aurelius' cheek, mumbling, "Good... good boy."

Aurelius shuddered, his traitorous cock twitching and leaking even more precum at Alexis' praise. Alexis removed his thumb from Aurelius' slit, hand proceeding to strip his cock with quick, short strokes. Aurelius, having been taken by surprise from the sudden assault, let out a long, stunned yet _pleased_ moan, body starting to quiver beneath the onslaught.

Behind him, Alexis' breaths came out short and laboured, hot breath right against his ear. Alexis leaned forward once more, this time kissing Aurelius on the lips, swallowing all of his petite gasps and moans.

"Mnh, Alexis-" Aurelius' voice came out with a pleading undertone, unlike what he intended, "I- I'm...!"

"Me too," Alexis groaned with much difficulty, voice shaking and dripping with indulgence. He deepened the kiss, moaning heavily into it, before pulling away to chase his own pleasure, cock going in and out with small, hurried thrusts. His hand was stripping Aurelius' cock fast and hard, wringing choked moans from his throat.

Aurelius' mind was hazy as his pleasure crested and before he knew it, he was already sobbing Alexis' name as he came all over the sheets, the sensual relief of an orgasm throbbing throughout his body. A hot and wet heat flooding his back came not long after, Alexis unable to hold back from his climax with how Aurelius' hole pulsated around his cock.

Alexis rolled his hips, milking out the remaining drops of pearly come from Aurelius' pretty and flushed, spent cock. Aurelius made a small, fucked-out whine as Alexis pulled his hand away from his cock, fingers now coated with slick, translucent precum and Aurelius' white release. A gentle butterfly kiss landed on his shoulder before Alexis pulled out, followed by his own come dripping out of Aurelius.

Alexis collapsed down onto the bed sweaty from their lovemaking, right next to Aurelius. He could feel the heat emanating off of Aurelius' body, both of them still recovering from their orgasmic bliss. Recalling the events of their coupling with a now-sober mind, Alexis blushed at his lust-driven immodesty. "That was... _great_..." he exhaled, taking in the view of Aurelius' exhausted but gratified face.

Aurelius' face was still pink from his orgasm; upon hearing the words of Alexis, the colour on his cheeks became more apparent and his eyebrows drew into his typical frown. His head turned to the solace of the pillows, the quaint bells chiming from his movement, and he muttered with a pout, "You're detestable, Rosenkreuz."


End file.
